


假戏真做（Just in it for the game)

by yggdrasil124



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggdrasil124/pseuds/yggdrasil124
Summary: “这对于改善我的形象效果卓越，”Loki睁大了眼睛说道。“他们爱戴你，所以爱屋及乌他们就会信任我。你不会拆我的台吧，会吗？”Thor瞪着他。Loki嘴角一抽。“况且，这可是我遇到过的最搞笑的事了。”Just in it for the game译文，原作grim_lupine,原文→https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837867





	假戏真做（Just in it for the game)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just in it for the game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837867) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



> 剧情接雷3，请无视彩蛋，无视灭霸。
> 
> 在著名的“I'm here."之后兄弟俩拥抱了，然后就产生了奇怪的流言，出于不同的目的俩人将错就错，最后假戏真做的故事。
> 
> *有车——不喜请自行避让*

兄弟间短短几分钟的仓促拥抱并不足以抚平Thor内心躁动的焦虑。他发现自己当晚总是在谈笑间不时地用眼角的余光捕捉Loki的身影，确认他在身边——而不是已经与阿斯加德一并葬身火海，或是在某个没有他的地方逍遥自在。Loki不止一次逮到他在看他；前两次他只是挑眉回应，三次以后他翻了个白眼大步朝Thor走来，一手举着玻璃杯，而另一只手狠狠掐了Thor的胳膊一把。

 

“哦，看，我还在这儿，”说着Loki夸张地睁大双眼。

 

“难道不该是我掐你才对吗？”Thor问道。Loki赐了他一个难以置信的藐视眼神，随后再次回到先前心不在焉治疗的那群轻伤患者中间。

 

好歹，两人的住宿问题已有着落。Loki有单独的房间，但真到就寝时，Thor却连表面功夫都懒得做：他踩着重步一路尾随Loki至他的房门口，而后者则全程装聋作哑，像是突然失聪了一般。随后Loki扭头看了他一眼，然后生无可恋地叹了口气。

 

“哦，好吧，”Loki甩开门将Thor领进屋内。“你要是敢抢我毯子我就趁你睡着的时候捅你。”

 

“只要你保证不打呼我会考虑，”Thor愉快地说，并毫不客气地坐上了床沿。

 

“我从来 **不** ——”Loki以一种遭受奇耻大辱的语调反驳，却在爬上另半边床后突然住嘴了。“闭嘴，我懒得跟你多费口舌。我 **累死了** 。”

 

“ **你也** 该累了，”Thor说话的同时Loki熄灭了灯光。

 

“是的，筋疲力尽，”Loki回嘴。他在黑暗中摸索了一阵后钻进了毛毯。“我今天为了扭转战局可是奔波了一路，如果你没忘记的话。”

 

“我失去了一只眼睛，”Thor沾沾自喜地说。

 

气氛一顿。“我 **讨厌** 你，”Loki的语气有点激动。“从今往后你是打算咬着这点不放了，是不是？我们一吵架，然后你就——嗙！‘我失去了一只眼睛，我赢了’。”

 

Thor弱弱一笑。“那你打不打算留下为其所扰？”如果说他寻求安慰的语气过于露骨，好吧。只要能让他得偿所愿，明显地表现出来又有何妨。

 

“别引诱我，”Loki冷冷地说。但他翻身换了个面朝Thor的睡姿，放任Thor张开的双手滑过他的身侧，甚至还，悄悄地，极其细微地向Thor靠了靠。

 

Thor就是以这个姿势入睡的。半夜他醒过一次，但尚未回过神耳中就已被Loki轻柔的鼾声填满。两人在睡梦中又贴近了些许，而Thor的手正紧紧攥着Loki睡衣的前襟。他放松下来，又一次陷入了纯粹且不受侵扰的睡眠中。

 

* * *

 

早晨却是另一番景象。

 

Thor是在屁股着地的疼痛中惊醒的。他试着挪动胳膊未果，于是茫然地眨了眨眼睛，这才意识到他的四肢已经被毛毯裹成了茧状。

 

Loki正趴在床沿上一脸不爽地瞪着他。一头卷发乱的打结；脸上还印着一道被枕头压出的痕迹。

 

“我 **警告过** 你，”Loki嘶声。

 

Thor却只是把自己裹得更紧；显然Loki未能充分考虑到这点。”它现在归我了，“他向Loki宣布。

 

毯子一圈又一圈地绕上他，将他的四肢越缠越紧，要不是他设法钻出脑袋，还差点堵住了他的嘴。随后Loki索性把两个枕头都砸到了他头上。

 

“拿去玩吧，”Loki得意地俯视着他。

 

“哦，行啊，”Thor怒视着对方。毛毯的束缚微微一松。“反正 **我** 也有活要干。”

 

Loki优雅地打了个哈欠，随后伸手抓起地上的毛毯，像个收网的渔夫似的一把一把往床上拽去。枕头跟着飘了起来。“真为你难过，”说完他在床上用毯子把自己裹成了一团。

 

在使劲拍了Loki上翘的臀部一下，又躲过对方回击的绿色光束后Thor就没再打扰他。Loki很快就会来找他；不说别的，光是围着Thor转悠并对他的一举一动评头论足这一嗜好，也不会让他在床上逗留太久。

 

关上Loki的房门后Thor来回看了看走廊，努力回忆去飞船中心的最佳路径。看到三名路过的平民时他微笑着寒暄；回应他的却是三道怪异的目光，在意识到自己的身份后三人带着犹豫的笑容从他面前走过。也许是离家太久的缘故，他的百姓在与他交谈时才会有这么大顾虑。

 

哎，没关系。这种问题只需乘坐神经质独裁者失窃的太空船度过一段漫长的旅程就能迎刃而解。

 

Thor没去理会那些，而是跟着他们沿着走廊离去。

 

* * *

 

截至中午，或者说以他在太空中能达到的最大精准度来计量，Thor已经完成了与Heimdall的会面，查看了星图又审阅了航线，还拜访了伤患，期间还收到了超过十二个不同版本的早上那种奇怪目光。

 

其性质并非兴趣或仰慕——不是他自夸，但Thor知道 **那种** 眼神是什么样的。他是瞎了一只眼但没傻。不，这似乎像是八卦，还伴有鬼鬼祟祟的低语和睁大的眼睛。

 

（保险起见，Thor再三确认自己的牙齿上没粘东西。）

 

他暂时将这一谜题抛在了脑后。也许晚点可以找Loki，让他狡猾的小脑瓜发挥下作用。

 

Thor轻松在一片狼藉中摆好一张桌子——能做些效果立竿见影的工作感觉很好——然后在仓促转身时撞上了另一张桌子，正中早上粗暴的起床动作造成的淤青部位。他皱着眉头揉了揉胯部。

 

“您还好吗，陛下？”Gytha清澈的棕色眼睛正注视着他。她有着明确的责任感：Thor曾主动为她效劳，在他将物品放错位置时，他发现即使是面对自己的新国王，她也直言不讳。Thor当即就将那一片区的安顿工作交给了她负责。

 

“我没事，”Thor说。“只是Loki今早把我踢下了床。”他又揉了揉胯上的淤青，开始大致地计划该如何报复回去。

 

“我懂了，”Gytha的声音像是被噎到了。她咳了一声。

 

“你没生病，是吧？”Thor担心起来。

 

“哦，没，”Gytha说。“呛到了而已，陛下。您请便。”她退下以便让Thor继续处理公事。就在他放置第六章桌子的时候脚下开始打滑，他匆忙赶在脱手前放下了桌子。

 

“Loki，”Thor压低了嗓音，转过身看着坐在身后那张桌子上的Loki。

 

“你还真是会利用你宝贵的时间，”Loki环视四周轻快地说道。

 

“我也有做其他工作，”Thor抗议，随即尽最大努力掩埋语气中的暴躁，只有Loki有这本事逼得他失控。“我认为我们应该尽快解决这件事。”

 

“你脑子里想的第一件事 **永远是** 食物，”Loki饶有兴味地说。他从袋中掏出一枚苹果，用指尖干净地切成两半，并将其中一半递给了Thor。“给。可不能饿晕了我们的国王，不是吗？”

 

Thor非常疑心地看了他一眼。Loki却报之以无尽的耐心，表面上。最终Thor接过半个苹果，四口即消灭干净，还把核装进了兜里。

 

在Thor完成剩余工作期间Loki干掉了自己的那半，吃完后还把十根手指舔了个遍。随后他专横地对Thor打了个手势。

 

“帮我下来，”他说。

 

Thor翻了个白眼，但还是搀住Loki的手将他从桌子上拉了下来。Loki脚下一绊撞上了Thor，将他整个上半身都压在了身下。

 

“哎呀，”Loki在Thor耳边轻声一笑，然后爬了起来。他捏着Thor的肩膀说了句“我不打扰你工作了”之后便扬长而去。

 

Thor盯着他的背影看了一阵后即将弟弟的古怪表现抛诸脑后。要说这么多年中他学到了什么，那就是只要Loki不说，没人能解释的清他的行为。

 

* * *

 

当晚用餐期间，Thor坐在长凳靠近Loki的那端。出于某些原因Loki紧挨着他，甚至连腿都紧贴在一起；也许是Loki不想靠近坐在他另一侧的Valkyrie，那个毫不掩饰一脸玩味的人。

 

席间Thor一直在有一搭没一搭地与Korg闲聊，并努力在就坐于他身旁的两名阿斯加德人面前表现得平易近人。但从对方不停瞥向他的讶异目光来看似乎收效甚微。Valkyrie眯着眼睛默默进餐，在周身竖起一道拒绝搭讪的警觉屏障。

 

Loki吃完最后一口。“好了，我想是时候去休息了，”说着他从长凳上站起身，显然这一动作有个不可或缺的部分——用胳膊紧紧搂住Thor的肩膀。随后他低下头在Thor棱角分明的侧脸上落下了一枚意犹未尽的长吻。

 

“晚安，”说完他带着一张甜甜的笑脸离席而去。

 

Thor脑袋里所有的零件同时卡壳。他扫了一圈在坐的众人，却没能在他们脸上看到困惑或震惊的神情——有的只是消遣，趣味，以及轻微的诧异。

 

转念一想，Thor的困惑和震惊瞬间烟消云散。他 **彻底** 明白这是怎么回事了。

 

“请恕我失陪，”他低吼了一声后迅速起身，差点将桌子掀翻。

 

Thor的手一碰到Loki的房门就自动打开了。他正坐在床上，扯松头上的发带，嘴角还挂着邪恶的笑容。

 

Thor进屋后关上门。“你想 **干** 什么，”他双臂抱胸质问道。

 

“这件事怪你，知道吗，”Loki双手抱头朝后倚去，脸上挂着得意的笑容。“早上从我房间出去；说话又不经过大脑。”

 

Thor的耳朵烧了起来。他决意无视这点。“然后你还火上浇油，是为了——”

 

“这对于改善我的形象效果卓越，”Loki睁大了眼睛说道。“他们爱戴你，所以爱屋及乌他们就会信任我。你不会拆我的台吧，会吗？”

 

Thor瞪着他。

 

Loki嘴角一抽。“况且，这可是我遇到过的最搞笑的事了。”

 

Thor摔门而出，差点撞翻在走廊里嬉戏的四个孩子。

__

**Loki** **。** Loki还有他那些没完没了令人火大的 **恶作剧** 。

 

当晚Thor独自一人睡在了自己的房间，冻得瑟瑟发抖；他醒了三次，大汗淋漓，寻找某种无以名状的东西却两手空空，只能紧紧捏着床单。

 

* * *

 

第二天，Thor遇到的麻烦比前一天还棘手。这一次，围绕他的不再是质疑的目光，而是担忧。当Ingrid，那个曾经就职于御膳房而眼下正以铁腕统领着他们临时厨房的姑娘，见到他的时候，拍了拍他的后背。

 

“你们不该分房睡，”她睿智地说，并将一个热气腾腾的面包卷递到Thor的面前；显然他的样子已经可悲到开小灶也不为过了。“这样解决不了问题。”

 

“我们 **没有** ——”Thor才开口就一声叹息放弃了挣扎，他把面包卷塞进嘴里。这已经是他今天第三次否认他们的关系了；回应他的是清一色的失望目光和诚挚安慰：“陛下，也许我们从前不信任Loki王子，但你没必要为了我们否认自己的心意！”

 

“谢谢，”最后Thor含着一嘴的面包说道。有些战斗他根本没有胜算。

 

* * *

 

“我相信你，”站在Thor身边的Valkyrie说，两人正在飞船前端遥望深空。

 

“真的？”Thor可怜兮兮地说。

 

“是的，”Valkyrie说。“你弟弟成天就知道搞事，我懂。但我得说句——其他人之所以会相信他你也有责任。你俩很暧昧。”

 

“我们没有——我们哪里暧昧了！”Thor义愤填膺地说。

 

Valkyrie给了他一个同情的眼神。“如果你们不想让其他人觉得你俩有一腿，就别再强调他是领养的了，说真的，”她说。

 

Thor瞪着她无言以对，而Valkyrie用小刀把指甲剃干净后捏了捏他的肩膀走开了。

 

* * *

 

“只是这太艰难了，”Loki感叹，语气中流露出深深的沮丧。Thor僵在了安置伤患的房间门口，半隐身形在门外踌躇不前。他看着Loki小心翼翼为一位女士的胳膊上药，微弓着身子，从发间抬眼注视着对方。“我们一同经历了那么多；我一直在努力证明自己，但——也许这注定不会有结果。也许我该直接放弃。”

 

他立刻被惊恐的抽气声团团围住。

 

“哦，不，”一名长着一双真诚的蓝色双眼的年轻人凑近Loki。“我相信陛下会想通的——你不能放弃！”

 

“希望你说的没错，”Loki说。伤心疲惫的语气像是随时会当着众人的面崩溃。

 

越过他们的头顶，Loki发现了Thor。他眼中的神色和嘴唇的弧度无一不公然写着幸灾乐祸。

 

当他跺着脚从走廊离去时Loki的声音回荡在他耳中，咄咄逼人，毫不留情。

 

* * *

 

Thor想过向Heimdall求助，就一分钟。

 

“万事皆逃不过我的双眼，”他想象Heimdall宣布，“而你们的国王与他弟弟之间绝 **无** 苟且之事。我发誓！”

 

他找到Heimdall的时候后者正在观看战士们比武，他甚至已经走到了开口这一步。

 

Heimdall转过身面对着他，脸上的神情是如此耐心，带着心照不宣的兴味，简直像是直接从Frigga脸上复制过来的。

 

Thor的脸颊烧了起来，他把话咽了回去，然后跑了。

 

* * *

 

当天晚上，在房内，Thor听到门外传来了坚持不懈的敲门声。当他开门时看到的是两手抱胸站在那里，眉头微皱，一脸不爽的Loki。

 

“我才不会让他们觉得你是心胸开阔的那一方，觉得永远是你在主动示好，”Loki一针见血地表明来意，同时一脚踏进房内。“今晚我们睡你房间。”

 

近距离观察后Thor才发现他的气色不太好，眼眶下浅浅的阴影显示他前一晚的睡眠质量可能不见得比自己要好。而他脸上蛮横的神情几乎是在煽动Thor对此发表意见。

 

Thor把门又开大了一些。

 

“你得想办法解决打呼的问题，”他说。

 

“你幻听了，”Loki回复的同时Thor关上了他身后的房门。“我 **从不** 打呼。”

 

两人同睡到一张床上，对Loki身体的热量Thor敏感至极。即便隔着数寸的距离，也如发热般滚烫；Loki以背贴Thor的姿势躺着，僵硬的轮廓尖叫着紧张。

 

Thor知道自己半夜醒来时在寻找什么。现在，黑灯瞎火，他终于有勇气抱住它了。

 

Thor的胳膊揽上Loki的腰际时他浑身一僵。在一个突如其来满怀期待的瞬间后，他放松了下来，还小心翼翼地一点点向后挪动。Thor的双膝完美地嵌在了Loki的膝窝里，他的胸膛几乎就要贴上Loki的后背。

 

两人对此缄口不言；也无需多言。一整夜无梦的沉眠足矣。

 

* * *

 

次日早晨醒来后Thor下了新的决心。要对付Loki的恶作剧 **有的是** 办法；如果不能制止他，只需加入游戏击败他即可。

 

“我已经竭尽所能去抛开过去的一切了，”Thor两手托着脑袋，语气惆怅。“只是——我 **很想去** 相信他不会再走了，但我曾经相信过他那么多次。我猜我是担心再次受到伤害。”他摆出一副决然的隐忍姿态，又加之以痛心的颤抖；这一组合技在他年幼时屡试不爽，每每因闯祸受到责罚时总能用甜言蜜语从厨房骗到甜点。

 

“哦，我可以想象，”泪眼汪汪的Ingrid轻轻拍着他的脑袋。“重塑信任谈何容易。”

 

“的确，”Thor轻声吸了吸鼻子。

 

午饭时间Loki来找他；一进屋他就被窥探挑剔的目光包围了，但他高昂的下巴表示他什么都没看见。

 

Thor可不会上当：

 

“算你厉害，”Loki恶狠狠地轻声说道，并在Thor身边坐下。

 

“我觉得也是，”Thor回道。他没有把得意表现在脸上，而是在扭头面对Loki时将其克制在眼角的笑纹中。随后他拔高嗓门：“你不加入我吗？”并在声音中注入一丝颤抖。

 

Loki紧抿的唇线透露着杀气，但只要Thor仔细观察，就能看出他眼中深藏的戏谑。

 

“我很 **乐意** ，”Loki热情回应。整顿饭他都在往Thor盘中舀他不爱吃的食物，而在桌下，他的脚跟一直在恶意踩踏Thor的脚。

 

午餐大部分时间Thor都忍了——胜利的滋味着实令人陶醉——但临近结束时他将手放到Loki腿上，向他体内释放了一道剧烈的电击以示警告。

 

Loki浑身一颤，但很快管住了自己。他脸上的神情能把铁熔了。

 

“晚上见，”Thor轻快地说，并在起身时低头亲了下Loki的嘴角。

 

Loki白皙的皮肤犹如大理石，但在Thor唇下却能散发出太阳般的热量。Thor离席时回眸看了眼仍旧坐在原处的Loki，他的背挺得僵直，表情凝固，手还摸在嘴上。

 

Loki想怎么搞事是他的自由；Thor **不怕** 把事情闹大。

 

* * *

 

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”Valkyrie问，语气中满满的消遣和嘲弄，尽管如此，却又诡异的带点宠溺。

 

“不知道，”Thor一手捂着脸。“再给我来一瓶。”

 

Thor身下的世界一阵晃动；待他将手从脸上拿开时发现Hulk已经盘腿坐到了他身边，而且正着对Valkyrie笑的一脸幸福。

 

“THOR喜欢弱神？”Hulk浑厚的声音打探道。

 

“额，我 **喜欢** 他，当然，”Thor有点尴尬。他感觉这件事不该瞒着Hulk；Hulk以及隐藏在他体内的Banner，毕竟他们是队友。“我是说，他是我弟弟。”

 

两名妇女从他们对面经过，显然没注意到潜伏在角落里，已经被Valkyrie的酒瓶子掩埋的三人。

 

“你能相信吗，他已经单恋国王Thor长达 **几个世纪** 了？”其中一人叹息，并将一只手紧紧贴在脸颊上。“不觉得超浪漫吗？”

 

“但也很 **心酸** ，”另一个人说。“这么久以来他的思念都没人发现，一直得不到回应…”两人的声音随着远去的脚步逐渐消失，又只剩下了孤零零的三人。

 

Hulk对着Thor的后背猛拍了一掌导致他向前倒去。“THOR弱神结婚，”他果断表示。

 

“我——得走了，”说完，Thor一口气把酒喝干，希望能借以壮胆。离开时他假装没听见Valkyrie憋笑的声音。

 

* * *

 

Thor全身心地投入到了工作中，以前他一直逃避这类组织工作，而现在需要他处理的事情太多了：他过目了他们微薄的预算，审查了着陆地球后新定居地的设计方案，还解决了一起治疗师和工程师之间关于工作场所的纠纷。那之后，作为对自己的嘉奖，他去了练武场。

 

结果却根本没有达到他想要的放松效果。

 

“我妻子和我也经历过许多曲折，”Brandt说，他看起来连胡子都没长齐，居然已经有家室了。“她家里人一向看不起我，有段时间她也不怎么在他们面前维护我，还有一次我以为她背着我跟我哥好上了，但后来发现她是为了在我生日的时候给我一个惊喜！”

 

“Loki伪装了自己的 **死亡** ，而且从来没想过告诉我他还活着，直到我自己发现，”Thor说完嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，惊讶于字里行间的刺痛竟如此真切。

 

Brandt给了他一个同情的眼神。“这很难释怀，陛下，”他说。当Thor环视练武场，看到的是从各个角落投向他的数以十倍的同情目光。他咽下一声叹息。

 

“你们三个一起上，”说着他握剑摆好架势。虽然这根本构不成挑战，但或许也足够他获得宝贵的时间理清思路了。

 

一小时后Thor离开了练武场，剑已入鞘佩在腰侧。正当他用手背擦拭额头的汗水时看到了倚墙而立的Loki，他单腿抵着墙面，Thor停下了脚步。

 

他没有开口；Loki也一样。Loki的眼中爆裂着奇怪的火光，即便隔着两人之间的距离也清晰可见。随后Loki上前了一步，又一步，然后又一步。他停在了Thor面前，举起手放到Thor脸旁。

 

Thor的呼吸堵在了喉咙口。Loki小心翼翼地用指尖截断了Thor脸颊上淌下的一颗汗珠，又从他的发际线上抹去了另一颗。随后他熟练地用Thor的上衣前襟擦了擦指尖，并在整理完他的领口后转身，走人。

 

* * *

 

半夜Thor醒来时喉中的叫喊声呼之欲出。他手忙脚乱地摸上Loki的脸，直到感受到对方鼻腔传出的微弱气息才找回自己的呼吸，他闭上双眼勒令自己放慢心跳。

 

Loki被Thor的手弄醒了。他能感觉到他弟弟的意识如涟漪般从头到脚逐渐苏醒。Loki面向Thor侧过身；屋内的光线如此昏暗以至于Thor只能依稀看清Loki的面部轮廓，他无法想象Loki能看得比他清楚，但想必已经足够：Loki没有出声，而是伸手向下摸去握住了Thor的手。他打开Thor的手掌，放在紧贴心口的位置。感受到掌下强劲有力的脉动Thor突然希望自己能把手伸进Loki的胸膛，亲手捏住那枚器官，感知它真实的生命力。他拿开手，这一次伸进了Loki的睡衣，向上推去。Loki沉稳的心跳结合他皮肤鲜活的温度给Thor带来的慰藉深入骨髓；他不由自主地数起节拍在心跳声中睡了过去。

 

次日清晨Thor醒来时Loki依然在睡，他的胸腔在Thor的手掌之下均匀地起伏着。他的皮肤光滑，还带着睡觉时被毯子捂出的微汗。

 

Thor狠狠咬了口嘴唇让自己彻底清醒过来。随后他小心翼翼地抽回手从床上起来，找到他的靴子后向门外走去。

 

他单手扶门，停住了脚步。在两人的房门之内，他们建起了某种避难所：一个不受外界影响的空间，在这里他们可以抛下一切，只活在当下。而门外，就完全是另一回事了。

 

Thor在房内又徘徊了片刻才迈着无声的脚步走出门外。

 

* * *

 

一上午风平浪静；但到午餐时间，过去几日阴魂不散的窃窃私语再度死灰复燃，随之而来的还有众人避之不及的目光。没人告诉他Loki在两人的这场较量中又使出了什么新招，而Thor也尚未可悲到要去找当事人问个究竟的地步。

 

还没等到那一步，Korg先找到了正在船头驾驶舱座椅—王座上办公的Thor，他从某处拉了张椅子坐到了Thor的身边。

 

“嘿，兄弟，”Korg撞了撞Thor的肩膀导致他的笔在纸上划了长长的一道。“还顺利吧？”

 

“额，挺好，”Thor甩甩胳膊，想看看还能对纸张做出多少补救。“你呢？”

 

“很好，很好，”Korg点头说道。“我只是想说，我和之前交往的妹子也遇到过这种问题，后来才学乖的。”

 

“…什么问题，”Thor问。

 

Korg神秘兮兮地低下头。“我是说，当一个人身材魁梧又年轻气盛，就会想当然地认为自己拥有主导权之类的，但她教会了我如何付出。你必须学会 **付出** ，兄弟。”

 

“什么，”Thor说。

 

Korg的表情仿佛感同身受。“听起来你弟弟好像不是很，额，满足。不知道你懂我意思没。”

 

“ **什么，** ”Thor说；随后他猛地摇了摇头，并抬手制止Korg继续说下去。在体内炽热的怒火熊熊燃起之际，他没忘记挤出一瞬间庆幸，至少， **这场** 对话不是发生在他和Ingrid之间，之后他火速起身，导致腿上的文件落了一地。“好了，我要——走了。回见，Korg。”

 

“沟通是感情经营的钥匙！”Korg对着Thor大步离去的背影喊道。他要去找他弟弟然后慢慢，慢慢地弄死他。

 

* * *

 

走运的是Thor找到Loki时他正在自己的房间里。这样一来Thor弄死他，再把尸体扔去外太空的时候就不会有人在场。

 

Loki一看到他的脸就开始狂笑，中途还笑岔气了咳嗽不止。他用手捂着嘴克制，肩膀不住地抖动。

 

Thor朝Loki扔了道闪电；电流席卷全身的颤栗根本不足以平息他胸中燃烧的愤怒。

 

“原来你的底线在这里，”Loki声音不稳，仍旧按捺不住笑声。“哦，我真是个天才。”

 

“你这条满嘴谎言的小 **蛇** ，”Thor说道。

 

“我记得你喜欢蛇，”Loki扑闪着睫毛。Thor脱下靴子朝Loki头上扔去。

 

“这下所有人都知道我不行了！”Thor说。

 

Loki装出一脸心悸的微笑。“哦，我猜我只是还没习惯你粗暴的风格——光知道自己发泄——也许 **假以时日** ——”Loki再次放声大笑却被Thor扑倒在床，他抄起枕头想要闷死他。

 

“你出去告诉他们我是你 **睡过** 最棒的，”Thor用双腿紧紧夹着Loki制止他乱动。

 

“听着，我知道我是个骗子，但我觉得就算是 **我** 也撒不出这种谎，”Loki说。

 

Thor再次拎起枕头——随即顿住了。

 

Loki闪烁的眼眸在煽动，摊开的四肢充满了挑衅的意味； Thor一眼就识破了他的伎俩。

__

**这河你绝对过不了，** **Thor** ；还有 **搞得好像你有本事神不知鬼不觉的溜进父王母后的寝宫似的** ；还有 **我打赌你根本没那胆子逃今天的课，因为你怕我们的老师** 。一而再再而三的激将法：那些Loki不想先做或是单独去做的事。

 

Thor看穿了，他任由枕头从手中滑落。

 

哎，好吧。这就是身为兄长的考验。

 

“那我猜我只好亲自证明给你看了，”说完Thor府下身吻上了Loki笑的正得意的嘴。

 

Loki的回应不带丝毫犹豫：在Thor的唇下他松开了口，并扯住他的领口 **猛地** 将他拉近，直至他整个人都趴到了Loki身上。

 

Loki的嘴既湿润又贪婪。他困住Thor的舌头，不给对方从容喘息的机会，吮吸的瞬间更是令Thor的小腹因欲望而绷紧。若不是血管中涌动的滚烫血液扰乱了他的思路，若不是因为他还有一场 **挑战** 要赢得，这种陌生又新奇的火花足以令他方寸大乱。

 

Loki一再尝试将怒气赋予亲吻之中；但Thor却用双手扣住了他的脑袋温柔地安抚，并用舌尖挑逗他进一步张开嘴，吮吸他下唇的弧线直到红肿发紫。Loki在他身下扭动，他想要更多——但随后他缴械了，在狠狠抽了Thor的屁股一下作为最后的发泄后，他浑身一软，任由Thor彻底攻占了他的口腔。

 

等Thor终于舍得放开他的时候，Loki已经两颊绯红，嘴唇发肿，眼神狂乱，喘息不止。

 

“我讨厌你，”Loki说。他的声音像浓稠的糖浆饱含着热量。

 

“我知道，”Thor抹去嘴上的水渍，露出一丝——仅仅是极其细微的一丝——得意的神情。毕竟他的意图并非刺激Loki捅他；而是稍稍打乱一下他的阵脚。随后他一把扯开Loki上衣的领口，露出他白皙修长的脖子，用指尖挑逗他喉部的凹陷。“把衣服脱了，”他说道。

 

有一瞬间，Loki的样子像是要拒绝，就为了不让他得逞；但随即他的手在两人之间打了个尖锐的手势，于是彼此终于坦诚相对。他们紧贴的修长身躯和肌肤传来的温度令人眩晕。Thor单手抓住Loki的手腕紧紧扣住并吻上了他的脖颈，他轻柔地啃咬，感受Loki在他的亲吻之下颤栗。他探索着Loki肩部肌肉的弧度，和他宛如一对坚硬翅膀的锁骨，还有他胸前圆润紧致的花蕊：Loki身上没什么是他没见过的，但这种全新的体验却令他神魂颠倒意乱情迷。Loki大理石般白皙的皮肤上泛起粉色向全身蔓延开去；在Thor的不断挑逗下，他起伏的胸膛越发明艳，他轻咬他凹凸有致的线条直到Loki一声低吼用两腿缠住了Thor的腰跨，硬挺的分身抵着Thor的小腹渗着前液。

 

Thor一手扣住Loki的手腕，另一只手同时包裹住两人的分身撸动了一下，滚烫的摩擦令他颤栗。

 

Loki的手腕在Thor手中挣扎，却没能挣脱。“ **别** 逼我开口，”他怒骂。

 

“我还没有吗？“Thor挑起一边眉毛问道。他松开Loki将人翻了个身，肚皮朝下。Loki扭头瞪了他一眼，但Thor沿着他的脊椎落下的亲吻却令他攥紧了床单弓起后背。

 

“油，”说着Thor拍了拍Loki的胯部。

 

“我算是看出来了凡事都得我亲力亲为，”Loki怨念，但还是打了个响指，只见Thor掌心的纹路中缓缓溢出了油。

 

Thor在定力允许范围内尽可能充分地帮Loki做准备；对Loki来说却过于缓慢，他迎了上去让Thor的手指更深地贯穿了自己，一边还不忘咒骂Thor的名字。

 

”我可不想被扣上动作粗暴的罪名，“Thor理论道，而就在Loki摆出一副即将攻击Thor软肋的架势时他扭动了手指。

 

终于Thor再也受不了了：他用剩下的油给自己做了个润滑后艹开了Loki，双手从对方的胯上松开，将油尽数抹在了床单上。

 

Loki固执地保持沉默，尽管他细小的肢体动作和紧握的双拳已经暴露了一切。Thor的动作耐心而缓慢，尝试各种角度直到Loki终于急促地吐了口气，一掌拍在床上。

 

“看吧，”Thor大声说道，他继续以自己的方式充分又不失温柔地艹弄Loki；Thor的胸膛现在已经很熟悉Loki后背的弧度，但他亲吻Loki后颈所带来的反应却是全新的体验。

 

Loki死守的沉默终于决堤。“该死的， **用劲** 上我，”他怒骂，并绞紧Thor的分身仿佛这样就能掌控主动权。

 

“这还不够？”Thor的声音在Loki的耳中热情似火。他将手伸到Loki身下握住他硬挺的分身。Loki突然伸手抓住了Thor的臂弯，紧紧掐着。他没有放手，纵使Thor帮他完事——他也只是掐得更深，他将Thor绞得如此之紧以至于他不得不狠狠咬住脸颊内侧，仅仅是靠着鲜明的铁腥味才保持住理智，没有立刻跟着Loki一同越过边界。

 

他看着喘息不止的Loki，弓着脑袋，四周是散落的长发；他看着他意识到Thor仍旧在他体内，仍旧硬着。

 

Loki扭头望着身后的Thor，眼中燃烧着明亮的火光。“你和你受伤的自尊，”他说。“真是 **毫无新意** 。”

 

Thor半退出来又猛地进入，猝不及防的Loki不禁轻吟出声。

 

”是不是太猛了？“Thor边问边抚摸被他的老二撑开的穴口。

 

“好像我扛不住你的攻势一样，”Loki嘲讽。

 

“哦， **好啊** ，”Thor说。

 

他这次的动作依然缓慢温柔；但已经释放过一次的Loki过于敏感，在他身下颤抖不已。有两次Thor甚至令他发出了类似抽泣的声音。

 

Thor单手抚上Loki滑腻的小腹，上下抚摸，导致小家伙又缓缓抬起了头。

 

“我需要——”Loki开口，话到一半却没了声音。

 

“我知道你需要什么，”Thor说。他向前顶胯的同时将Loki的身体拉向自己。Loki失声握住自己的分身；像是再也忍受不了立刻释放了出来，但很快他又自撸了起来，仿佛根本控制不住自己。在Thor的攻势下Loki再次释放——自始至终都在扭动和呻吟，他颤抖的样子仿佛自己都不清楚是想要逃脱还是想要更多。

 

最终，Thor释放了自己：完事时他仍旧深深埋在Loki体内，强烈的感官令他耳中回响起沉闷的咆哮，像是经历了气压突变。他的脸有种冻僵的感觉。

 

他退出时Loki差点向前跌去，Thor及时拉住了他。随即他发现自己的注意力无法从Loki展开的臀瓣，以及慢慢淌出他精华的红肿穴口移开。

 

Thor狠狠咬了咬嘴唇，随后小心地帮Loki翻了个身，在他身边躺下。再让他多看Loki那个被彻底艹开的臀部一眼他完全有可能疯掉。

 

Loki双眼紧闭像是睡着了一样；Thor看着他，口中湿润，浑身滑腻，气息急促，然后将两指伸向了Loki微张的柔软嘴唇。

 

“我觉得应该让大家知道你哭了，真是太过瘾了，”Thor得意的说。

 

Loki掀开一边眼皮侧目看了他一眼。“我想你明天可以按计划明目张胆地四处显摆一下，我肯 **让** 你这么做你就当是撞大运了吧，”他话中带刺。

 

Thor凑近Loki的咽喉处嘬了一口，他颌骨下方的柔软皮肤因仰头迎合Thor的动作而紧绷起来。随后他在Loki的耳边说道，”我接受你的还价，“并将人往怀中紧了紧。

 

* * *

 

第二天，Thor一走近练武场就看到全员立刻跳了起来。周围响起的嘈杂声令他一时间摸不着头脑，随后演变成约莫三十来个平民一拥而上想要跟他握手或是拍他后背。

 

“祝贺您，陛下！”他听到十个不同的声音说，同时任由自己的手被满面笑容热情洋溢的Brandt上下甩动。

 

”婚姻是很美好的，陛下！“Brandt说。”你会明白——为什么，我妻子和我…“

 

他接下来的话在Thor耳中越来越轻，他停止了聆听。在屋子另一头，他看到一抹绿光凝聚成了他弟弟的样子，带着戏谑的表情倚在墙边。

 

Loki迎上Thor的目光；眨了个眼，随后缓缓消失了。

 

Fin


End file.
